


Happy Birthday, Eiffel

by rowanwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday doug eiffel, Merry Christmas, it's my fic and it doesn't have to be canon compliant, this fic came to me in a daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday, Eiffel

Eiffel walked up to the door, tote full of presents in hand. _It’s just Minowski and Dom. We’ll open presents, have Christmas dinner, and then you can go home and eat cake all by yourself. ___

__He smiled bitterly at the thought of celebrating another birthday alone, but Minkowski had never remembered before, and Hera hadn’t even sent a text. She had been busy lately, and he hadn’t really expected her to. Trying to get herself the rights of any other human took up a lot of time, after all._ _

__It had been Minkowski who texted him a week before, inviting him to spend Christmas Day with them, since she didn’t know if he had other plans. He accepted immediately, happy to be able to spend time with his favourite couple, and only realized later that she hadn’t said anything about his birthday._ _

___Just like every other birthday, right Doug? ____ _

____He sighed heavily, then slowly raised his hand to knock on the door._ _ _ _

____Dom opened it immediately and grabbed him into a huge bear hug. “Merry Christmas Doug!”_ _ _ _

____Eiffel felt his smile come back, more genuine now, as he wrapped his arms around his friend. “Merry Christmas, Dom.”_ _ _ _

____Minkowski walked over the door and greeted Eiffel warmly, wrapping him in a somehow tighter hug than her husband had. “Merry Christmas! I’m so glad you could make it, we were worried you would be alone for the holidays.”_ _ _ _

____He grinned, then winced slightly. “Did you invite me over out of pity? I don’t want to intrude on your Christmas, I can go if you would prefer-”_ _ _ _

____“That’s not what I meant! We’re really glad that you’re here,” she promised._ _ _ _

____He smiled, relieved. “Thank you for inviting me, it’s great to spend time with you guys.”_ _ _ _

____A voice rang out from farther into the house. “Minkowski, who’s at the door? I thought it was just going to be the three of us.”_ _ _ _

____He frowned. “Is that Lovelace?”_ _ _ _

____She smiled sheepishly. “We didn’t want her to be alone either.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh. Okay.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that okay? We would’ve told you but we didn’t want you to think you were intruding and decline the offer.”_ _ _ _

____He shrugged. “It’s fine. You know I like Lovelace.”_ _ _ _

____She smiled brightly and walked over towards Lovelace, explaining, “We invited Doug over too!”_ _ _ _

____Dominik caught his elbow before he could follow her in. “Doug, wait.”_ _ _ _

____Eiffel stopped, confused, as Minkowski walked in without them. “What’s up, man?”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry, this is super random but I’m kind of embarrassed to ask my wife.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay…?”_ _ _ _

____Dominik sighed. “Okay um… when’s your birthday? I’ve known you the whole year and we’ve celebrated everyone’s birthdays except yours. Did we miss it? I feel terrible that I haven’t asked until so late in the year.”_ _ _ _

____Eiffel laughed. “It’s today, actually.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, really?” He searched Eiffel’s face for a moment, then realizing he was serious, said, “Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t even get you a birthday present.”_ _ _ _

____He waved Dominik off easily. “Don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t expect you to know anyway. I don’t think Com- your wife even knows when it is.”_ _ _ _

____Dominik’s face fell, but quickly brightened. “Well, come on in then. We’ll make sure everyone knows when it is.”_ _ _ _

____“Everyone? I thought it was just us and Lovelace.”_ _ _ _

____He grinned over his shoulder and tugged Eiffel by the hand into the living room. “Not everyone forgot.”_ _ _ _

_____“SURPRISE!” ____ _ _ _

______Standing in the living room were Lovelace and Minkowski, and behind them were Jacobi, Hera, Maxwell, and even Kepler._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hera walked forward in her mechanical body and hugged him gently. “Happy birthday Doug.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He stood, shell shocked, and slowly hugged her back, holding back tears. “Thank you. So much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kepler walked forward and gave him a hearty clap on the back, and in a moment he was surrounded by people wishing him a happy birthday, and all he could think is that _they remembered. _____ _ _ _ _

________He untangled himself from the knot of happy people and clasped his hands to his mouth. “I didn’t bring any of your presents with me! They’re still at my apartment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jacobi laughed. “It’s okay, buddy. This party is about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled, then turned to Minkowski where she was standing with Dominik. “You really did this all for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, Hera did most of the planning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned to face her, and she gently answered the question on his face with a simple sentence. “I never forgot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And I’m so sorry we did, Doug,” Minkowski spoke up. “We’re going to make sure it never happens again, starting with tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled softly. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, guys. I’m so happy right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t have to say anything, Eiffel,” Lovelace responded. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dominik walked in with a tray full of soda, and Eiffel was grateful that there wasn’t any alcohol. Everyone grabbed a glass and he raised one up. “To Eiffel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone echoed, “To Eiffel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled warmly at Eiffel. “Happy birthday, Eiffel, and Merry Christmas to all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their small group devolved into chatter and a few kisses under the mistletoe hung up in the door frames._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eiffel looked around at his family, finally gathered in the same place for the first time since they returned. He smiled and let himself feel loved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
